Shattered
by G-Sajangnim
Summary: Kris dan Tao, dua orang yang saling terluka, dan sekarang saling menyembuhkan adalah satu-satunya pilihan / Tapi apapun caranya, Tao harus tetap hidup. Dan Kris akan tetap menjaganya dengan sepenuh hidupnya sampai akhir. DLDR! TAORIS/KRISTAO


_**Title : **__**Shattered**_

_**Author : G-Sajangnim **_

_**Pair : Kristao/Taoris**_

_**Length : Oneshot**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**__**, Mungkin Drama juga**_

_**Rated : T**___

_**Sambil ngarang ini saya ngedengerin lagunya Trading Yesterday – **__**S**__**hattered. Liriknya ada didalam ff ini. Yang mau ngedenger silahkan, tapi menurut saya lagunya gaada hubungannya sama sekali sama ff ini-_-v**_

_**Semua cast milik Tuhan dan SMent. Awas typo, NO BASH NO FLAME, Alur agak kecepetan, Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Habis baca wajib review, HAPPY READING^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin membalut permukaan Seoul. Salju turun dari langit dan suhu menurun drastis.

Kris berjalan di trotoar menuju taman dan membawa satu gelas kopi hangat yang baru dibelinya di _coffee shop _tadi. Matanya yang sayu dan kulitnya pucat. Caranya berjalanpun seolah mayat hidup.

Perkataan tadi kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"_Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Kris. Kau akan semakin melukai dirimu," _

Dia tersenyum kecut, tanpa banyak berpikir pun ia tetap melukai dirinya. Dibalik balutan jaket tebal dan syal itu, tersembunyi banyak goresan merah dan bekas luka—yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyayat tangannya sendiri, menelan obat tidur, atau menjatuhkan diriya dari ketinggian.

Ia sudah lelah. Untuk apa dia hidup. Ayahnya bangkrut dan berjudi, sedangkan ibunya pergi dengan pria lain. Baru satu minggu yang lalu ia dikabarkan bahwa ayahnya bunuh diri. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian.

Bahunya menabrak orang-orang yang lewat, namun ia tak mengindahkan tatapan marah atau cibiran dari mereka. Kris sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Ia sudah terbiasa merasa tidak berguna.

Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Besok Natal, dan seperti biasa, ia tidak mengucapkan selamat Natal pada siapapun. Bukankah sudah Kris bilang kalau ia sendirian?

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke taman, dan mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku taman itu. Menyesap kopinya dan menghela napas. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Siapa orang gila yang mau keluar rumah semalam ini disaat suhu sudah sampai -5 derajat celcius?

Mungkin besok disaat orang-orang bergembira dan saling mengucapkan "Selamat Natal" kepada kerabat dan keluarganya, Kris akan membeli obat tidur baru, menenggak seluruh isinya, dan tertidur—untuk selamanya.

Pemikirannya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang masuk ke taman itu dan duduk di bangku taman lain yang cukup jauh dari tempat Kris duduk. Ternyata ada orang gila yang mau keluar rumah semalam ini.

Ia kira pemuda itu hanya ingin menikmati malam Natal, tapi ia salah ketika ia mendengar isakan dari pemuda itu. Isakan yang menyayat hati, dan sedikit membuat Kris merasa nyeri.

'_Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Menangis di Malam Natal?" _

Kris mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi egonya runtuh saat ia melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar.

Menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat mesin minuman hangat—yang biasanya ada disaat musim dingin—yang isinya didominasi kopi dan cokelat panas.

Kris menghela napas. Mungkin, untuk sekali ini—hanya untuk sekali ini—ia akan berbuat baik kepada seseorang.

.

.

.

"Jangan menangis,"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Kris yang sedang mengulurkan sekaleng cokelat panas padanya. Ia menerimanya dan berucap "terima kasih" dengan suara pelan.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu, lalu menatapnya sembari si pemuda itu meminum cokelatnya. "Terima kasih banyak, eum—"

"Kris, panggil saja Kris"

"Ya, Kris. Terima kasih banyak," pemuda itu tersenyum. Jantung Kris rasanya berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku Huang Zi Tao, biasa dipanggil Tao," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kris menyambut uluran tangan itu. Hangat.

"Jadi..aku bukan satu-satunya orang tidak waras yang keluyuran semalam ini," ujar Kris hambar setelah melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tao.

Tao tertawa, "Kau tidak sendirian," Kris tidak menyadari sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu pergi malam-malam begini?", dari perawakannya, Kris bisa mengatakan kalau Tao berumur sekitar 20 atau 21 tahun.

Hening meliputi mereka berdua sejenak. Kris berdeham, "Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita juga tidak masalah,"

Tao menghela napas dan menunduk, "_Jiejie_.. Dia berbohong padaku,"

"Berbohong?" Kris menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dia bilang aku tidak apa-apa, nyatanya.." Tao mengambil nafas, "Aku menemukan map berisi pemeriksaanku di lacinya. Aku punya kelainan jantung,"

"O-oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa," Tao tersenyum kecil, "Dia selalu bilang aku punya asma, hanya asma. Dia selalu bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir, padahal dialah yang harusnya khawatir. Demi apapun aku tidak takut kematian, tapi.." Airmata kebali menetes dari matanya.

Dia tertawa sembari menghapus airmatanya, "Maaf aku terlalu cengeng," Kris menggeleng.

"Aku juga tahu rasanya ditipu, aku mengerti,"

"Kau tahu, hanya kau yang peduli padaku sekarang," Tao mengusap matanya, "Aku meneriaki _Jiejie_ dan mengatainya pembohong. Aku berlari keluar rumah dan kakiku membawaku kesini,"

_Sesuatu mendorong Kris untuk mengelus rambut pemuda itu, dan itu yang ia lakukan—_

"Di jalan aku menabrak seseorang, dan dia menumpahkan kopinya ke bajuku, lalu meminta ganti rugi. Orang-orang melihatku aneh sepanjang jalan tadi, tapi kau.. Kau malah disini,mendengarkan ceritaku padahal kita baru bertemu sebentar,"

—_dan hati Kris mengatakan ia melakukan hal yang benar. _

"Terima kasih banyak, Kris"

"Tidak masalah," pemuda ini membuatnya merasa aneh.

Tao melirik jamnya, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Hei, Kris?"

Salju mulai turun lebih banyak, "Hm?" Kris menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Selamat Natal"—dan baik Kris maupun Tao tidak menyadari mereka sudah bicara untuk 1 jam lebih.

Kris terdiam sebentar, sebelum menarik bibirnya dari gelas kopinya dan tersenyum, "Selamat Natal untukmu juga,"

_Tao adalah orang pertama yang mendapat ucapan selamat Natal darinya.. _

.

.

.

"Tao! Astaga, maafkan _Jiejie_," seorang perempuan keluar dari rumah itu dan memeluk Tao dengan eratnya. Tao tersenyum, "Aku juga minta maaf, Victoria-_jiejie_"

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut. Dia bisa melihat kedua kakak-adik itu nyaris meneteskan air mata. Tao menarik dirinya dan berbalik, 'Kris, ini Victoria-_jiejie_. _Jiejie_, ini Kris,"

Victoria tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kris membalasnya.

"Tao, ayo masuk. Jiejie akan siapkan sup dan coklat panas. Kris, mau mampir?" tanya Victoria.

"Ah tidak usah, aku hanya mengantar Tao,"

"Baiklah, ayo Tao. Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya ya Kris," Victoria tersenyum dan masuk ke rumah. Tao berbalik dan menatap Kris, "Aku tahu aku sudah mengucapkan ini berulang kali tapi—Terima kasih," dia tersenyum tulus.

Kris mengangguk. "Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi kan, Kris?" Tao bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kris terdiam, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja,"

Satu kalimat itu dan senyum Tao semakin lebar, "Sampai jumpa besok di taman! Jam 11 ya?"

"Ya," dia menjawab.

"Selamat Natal, Kris!" ucap Tao sebelum akhirnya masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Kris merasa aneh, tapi dia tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia membatalkan rencananya untuk membeli obat tidur hanya demi Tao.

"_Selamat Natal, Tao,"_

.

.

Pukul 10.45 pagi, dan Kris sudah sampai di taman dengan membawa dua gelas _cappucinno_ panas. Senyum kecil tidak lepas dari bibirnya, dan sedaritadi dia bersenandung.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan hadiah di tangan mereka, dan berpelukan setiap kali mereka bertemu orang yang mereka kenal. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ia akan bertemu Tao lagi?

Senyumnya melebar melihat sosok yang ia kenal berlari kearahnya. Jaket tebal, syal, beanie—Tao. Kris terkekeh saat melihat Tao tersandung dan nyaris jatuh, namun dengan cepat memperoleh kembali keseimbangannya dan berteriak "Kris!"

Rasanya menyenangkan mendengarkan namanya dipanggil oleh Tao.

Dan saat Tao tiba dihadapannya, pemuda itu mengulurkan satu gelas _cappucinno_nya, "Minumlah dulu," ujarnya yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Oh," Tao teringat sesuatu, "Terima kasih, dan.. Ini untukmu—," ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah hadiah—berbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah dengan pita hijau. "—Selamat hari Natal,"

Kris bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, "Thankyou, aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa untukmu,"

Tao tertawa, "Segelas cappucinno ini sudah cukup," katanya sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya. Kris tertawa lega, "Boleh aku buka sekarang?"

Saat Tao mengangguk, Kris segera menarik pitanya dan membuka bungkusan itu. Isinya sebuah syal berwarna putih—syal rajutan—dengan huruf 'K' kecil di ujungnya.

"Kau.. Membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya..Tadi pagi aku bangun pukul 4 pagi, dan aku meminta Vic-jiejie mengajarkan aku cara merajut. Maaf kalau jelek," dia meringis.

"Tidak—ini bagus sekali. Aku sangat berterima kasih,"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau kau aku traktir?"

"Traktir?"

"Iya, di kedai jajangmyeon di ujung jalan sana. Bagaimana, mau tidak?"

"Boleh, tapi aku yang bayar. Anggap saja karena aku tidak membelikanmu hadiah,"

Tao mendengus, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kris, lalu menyeretnya ke Kedai tersebut.

Kris terkesiap, namun selanjutnya mengulum senyum. Diam-diam dia mempererat pegangan tangannya, lalu berjalan disamping Tao. Tangannya masih hangat, sama seperti kemarin.

.

.

Lalu disinilah mereka, di dalam kedai Jajangmyeon, menikmati makanan mereka sambil berbincang dan tertawa bersama.

"Kris, hari ini aku ada pemeriksaan, bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"Pemeriksaan? Pemeriksaan ap—" Kris terdiam mengingat kemarin, lalu ia mengingat cerita Tao. Itu semua menghantamnya, "—oh. Ya, tentu saja aku akan menemanimu,"

Tao tersenyum, "Kau baik sekali, Kris," Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan kau pemeriksaan?"

"Pukul 4 nanti, Jiejie juga akan ikut mengantarkan,"

"Apa kau masih sedih soal kemarin malam? Apa kau masih marah?"

Tao membatu sebentar, "Tidak tahu," dia menghela nafas, "_Jiejie_ sudah menyembunyikan rahasia ini selama 13 tahun, walaupun aku sudah berbaikan dengan dia, tapi hatiku masih sakit saat mengingat perbuatannya selama ini,"

"Maka dari itu aku berterima kasih saat kau mendengarkan ceritaku dan menghiburku. Kau ini memang orang yang baik, Kris," lanjutnya. Kris tersenyum miris—tunggu sampai Tao tahu semua perbuatannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Jiejie bilang waktuku cuma 5 bulan, dan aku harus mendapatkan cangkok jantung yang sesuai. Tapi selama 13 tahun pun tidak ada yang cocok," Pemuda itu nyaris menitikkan air matanya, "Aku masih sangat ingin hidup, tidak bisakah Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan?"

Kris menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak suka melihat Tao bersedih. Dia tidak suka melihat Tao menangis. Dia tidak suka melihat Tao terluka. Dia tidak suka. Karena hatinya juga ikut nyeri melihat dia tersiksa. Dalam hati Kris ikut memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan keajaiban pada Tao.

"Aku tahu Tuhan akan menurunkan mukjizat untukku," dia tertawa hambar, "Seperti dirimu,"

"A-aku?"

"Iya, kau. Kau menghiburku disaat sedih kemarin. Bukankah itu salah satu hadiah dari Tuhan? Jadi bagiku kau adalah hadiah untukku,"

Kris tersenyum pedih, "Kau juga hadiah dari Tuhan untukku, Tao,"

_Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu._

.

.

Kris tidak suka pemandangan ini. Tao yang menangis dan Victoria yang berusaha menenangkannya, walau Kris tahu wanita tegar itu juga sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Dokter sudah memvonis jika Tao tidak bisa mendapat cangkok jantung yang sesuai, bisa saja hidupnya tinggal 3 bulan lagi, atau bahkan 2 bulan.

_Tidak. _

Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan Kris, dan mengubah hidupnya itu—sang pujaan hati—akan pergi secepat ini? Sudah cukup ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, ia tidak mau kehilangan Tao juga. Ia tidak mau.

Dan disaat Tao datang kearahnya sambil menangis, Kris membuka tangannya, dan mendekap pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan bahu Tao bergetar, dan bahu bajunya mulai basah karena air mata. Tangannya gemetar saat ia membawanya untuk mengelus punggung pemuda itu untuk mencoba menenangkan tangisannya.

Kris bisa mendengar suara isakan dan kaki Tao mulai melemas, dan suara lirihnya saat ia berbisik "Aku.. Waktuku tinggal sebentar.. Apa Tuhan masih memberikan keajaibannya padaku?"

Dan ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya, menahan air mata yang sedikit lagi menyeruak keluar.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja.. Aku janji kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Tao mulai menarik dirinya. Suara kecil di kepala Kris mulai berteriak memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal di pelukannya. "Benarkah?"

.

_**Benarkah?**_

_**.**_

Kris membeku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Ya,"

.

_**Benarkah pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja?**_

_**.**_

Tao menggeleng dan mengusap air matanya, "Itu semua hanya omong kosong belaka kan?"

.

_**Benarkah Kris bisa menjaga pemuda itu agar ia tidak apa-apa?**_

_**.**_

"Tidak," Kris kembali menarik remaja itu kepelukannya, "Aku janji kau tetap akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersumpah,"

.

_**Benarkah malaikat itu akan tetap berada di sisinya?**_

_**.**_

Dia tertawa, dan membalas pelukan Kris. "Itu tidak mungkin, tapi.. Terima kasih,"

.

_**Tapi apapun caranya, Tao harus tetap hidup. Dan Kris akan tetap menjaganya dengan sepenuh hidupnya sampai akhir.**_

_**.**_

"Aku akan tetap ada disisimu.."

.

_**Karena ia sudah berjanji..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah sebulan sejak mereka bertemu, dan hubungan mereka berjalan mulus. Walau Kris harus memendam rasanya dalam-dalam. Karena jika ia menyatakannya sekarang—walaupun Tao menerimanya—ia akan jatuh. Apapun yang terjadi, pemuda itu akan pergi, dan dirinya akan tertinggal di belakang dengan hati yang hancur.

Tapi rasanya mustahil untuk menjauh, ia sudah berjanji untuk tetap menemani Tao sampai hari terakhirnya tiba.

Jika mengingat ini Kris rasanya ingin menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau atau apapun yang bisa langsung membunuhnya, tapi ia selalu membatalkan niatnya. Jika ia pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Tao? Dan secara tidak langsung, kehadiran Tao memperpanjang hidup Kris.

Hari ini Tao mengajak Kris melihat matahari terbenam, dan Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berpikir—_apa ini kencan?_

Tapi semua risaunya hilang saat ia melihat Tao dengan dua buah kaleng latte hangat menunggunya di depan rumah. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka untuk membawakan minuman hangat—karena cuaca masih dingin—untuk mereka berdua. Kris tersenyum dan menerima lattenya, membisikkan terima kasih, mulai berjalan sambil beriringan dengan Tao.

"Jadi.. Kita akan kemana?"

"Melihat matahari terbenam!"

"Aku tahu, bocah. Tapi dimana?"

Tao sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kris memanggilnya bocah, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum misterius dan berkata, "Rahasia!"

Kris mendengus sebal lalu menyesap lattenya. Tao tertawa lalu memukul lengan Kris dengan main-main, "Jangan marah, Kris~~" katanya dengan nada imut. Kris menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Cukup dengan suara imut atau _**aegyo **_saja Tao bisa membuat Kris mengabulkan semua keinginannya.

Waktu berjalan cepat dan saat Tao berhenti di sebuah gedung, Kris hanya bisa memandangnya bingung. Senyum mulai mengembang dibibir Tao dan ia menarik lengan Kris masuk kedalamnya.

Mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai teratas, dan saat mereka tiba di atap, Kris terpana. Dari atas sini mereka bisa melihat matahari terbenam dengan strategis, karena tidak ada gedung lain yang menghalangi jarak pandang mereka.

"Ini.. Gedung apa?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri Tao yang sudah berdiri di ujung, sambil memegangi pembatas.

"Gedung sekolah lamaku, aku dulu sangat suka pergi saat sore hari kesini," jawab Tao. Dia melirik jamnya, lalu menghela nafas, "Tapi sejak 5 tahun lalu aku tidak bisa lagi kembali kesini. Kuliah membuatku sibuk dan apalagi—ya, penyakitku,"

Kris mengangguk perlahan. Pantas saja banyak ruangan kosong di gedung ini, dan tidak ada siapapun tadi.

"Lihat, Kris," Tao menunjuk kearah Barat, "Matahari mulai terbenam,"

Entah apa yang mendorong diri Kris, tiba-tiba ia mengambil ponsel dan _earphone_nya, lalu mengenakan _earphone _yang sebelah kiri ke telinga Tao. "Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu. Anggap saja sebagai _**BGM**_," ujarnya sambil mengenakan _earphone _yang kanan ke telinganya saat Tao memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Ia mulai memutar _playlist _lagunya, dan tersenyum tipis saat ia menemukan lagu yang tepat. Tao terhenyak saat intro lagu dimulai, "Bukankah ini…. _**Shattered**_?"

Kris mengangguk, "Aku terkesima kau tahu lagu ini. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang lagu ini," Tao tersenyum, "Papa pernah mengajar aku cara memainkan lagu ini dengan gitar,"

"Memang sekarang orang tuamu dimana?"

"..Mereka sudah meninggal,"

_Sekali lagi Kris menanyakan hal yang salah _

"Maaf.. Aku turut sedih,"

"Tak apa, Kris. Mereka sudah ada di tempat yang lebih pantas sekarang,"

.

_**The silence of this sound**_

_**Is soon to follow**_

_**Somehow, sundown**_

.

Sang surya mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kegelapan yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Dua insan itu masih menatap pemandangan tersebut, mendengarkan musik yang mengalun perlahan. Kris melirik Tao dari ujung matanya. Remaja bersurai pirang kusam itu sedang memfokuskan pandangannya kearah matahari terbenam sambil sesekali mulutnya bersenandung mengikuti lirik lagu yang sedang di dengarnya.

Dan saat matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya, Tao membuka keheningan.

"Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah yang tadi indah?"

".. Kau benar, Tao. Itu indah sekali,"

Tao memutar badannya untuk menatap Kris, "Kris.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa. Kenapa kau memilih lagu itu?"

.

_**And this day's ending**_

_**Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know**_

_**Knowing that faith is all I hold**_

.

Kris terdiam. Dia belum siap untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Tao.

"Karena.. Karena lagu ini mencerminkan kita berdua. Lagu ini ditujukan untuk semua orang yang terluka, dan kehilangan harapan. Seperti kita berdua,"

Tao terlihat bingung sejenak, hingga sesuatu terasa menabrak otaknya, "Kita berdua?"

_Mungkin sudah saatnya Ia tahu kenyataannya_

Kris menarik napas sebelum akhirnya menuturkan pengakuannya, "Aku.. Aku juga terluka,"

"Maksudmu kau sakit?"

"Tidak tapi aku—" Kris menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan "—aku pernah menoba mengakhiri hidup,"

Pemuda di depannya terkesiap. Kris tersenyum tipis, "Ayahku bangkrut dan Ia mulai berjudi, sedngkan ibuku sudah pergi entah kemana dengan pria lain. Baru satu bulan kemarin aku dikabarkan kalau ayahku bunuh diri. Aku sudah sendirian. Aku sudah pernah berusaha menyayat tanganku sendiri, menenggak obat tidur dan berbagai macam cara lainnya. Tapi lalu aku—aku bertemu denganmu,"

"Kau yang dalam satu hari bisa mengubah hidupku. Kalau saja kau tidak bertanya padaku '_aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi kan?' _saat kita pertama bertemu, mungkin esoknya aku sudah tidak ada. Aku juga terus bertanya, bagaimana bisa kau langsung mengubah cara pandangku terhadap dunia? Kau membuatku merasa bahwa aku dibutuhkan, kau membuatku merasa bahwa aku berguna. Sudah satu bulan ini aku tidak lagi menyayat tanganku ataupun meminum obat tidur. Aku tidak lagi mencoba untuk pergi karena saat ini ada kau yang membutuhkan diriku dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku—"

"—_**aku mencintaimu**_,"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, Tao segera memeluk erat dirinya, dan menangis di bahunya. Kris bisa merasakan bajunya basah, dan perlahan ia membawa tangannya untuk balas memeluk pemuda itu. "Dasar bodoh," bisik Tao, "Seharusnya kau bercerita dari dulu,"

"Maaf,"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau sudah berjanji kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan saling menyembuhkan,"

Entah berapa lama mereka saling memeluk, dan mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ada yang ingin menarik diri.

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris**_,"

Dan saat itulah Kris tahu hidupnya sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Jika Tuhan mengkehendaki Tao untuk pergi sekarang, Kris akan ikut bersamanya.

.

_**There's the light**_

_**There's a sun**_

_**Taking all the shattered ones**_

_**To the place we belong **_

_**And his love will conquer all…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu berlalu setelah mereka remi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan disinilah Kris duduk. Pukul 10 pagi, di dalam sebuah café klasik sambil menyesap _moccacinno_nya. Menunggu sang pujaan hati untuk menampilkan rambut pirangnya dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuknya.

Memikirkan ini membuat Kris tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang Tao. Tao yang takut hantu, penyuka panda dan boneka, menyukai permen, coklat panas, eskrim, kue—sepertinya apapun yang mengandung gula. Tao tidak menyukai kopi hitam, alkohol, obat-obatan, beberapa sayuran dan kue jahe. Kris bahkan bisa membayangkan mukanya saat ia tertawa, tersenyum, atau sekedar terkikik kecil. Saat Kris sadar memikirkan itu semua membuat senyumnya melebar, Ia segera menenggak setengah kopinya untuk menutupi senyum bodoh yang mulai memenuhi mukanya.

Dan tepat saat ia nyaris menghabiskan kopinya, pintu café terbuka dan menimbulkan suara '_klining´ _yang membuat kepala Kris segera menoleh kearah pintu. Hatinya bersorak saat ia melihat sosok yang ditunggunya menampakkan dirinya.

Dia melambai kecil pada Kris dan segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kearah meja no 15—tepat Kris duduk. "Selamat pagi," ujar Tao sambil memberikan ciuman di pipi Kris lalu mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Tao," kata Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pelayan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya kepada Tao saat pelayan itu tiba di meja mereka.

"_Hot chocolate_ dengan _caramel_, please," katanya sembari tersenyum. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tidak ada serangan kan?"

"Tidak, aku sehat seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Bagus, karena aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,"

Iris coklat gelap Tao berbinar mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Whoaa, aku tidak sabar," sang pelayan datang dan meletakkan coklat panas pesanan Tao, membungkuk, dan pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti "Rahasia, nanti juga kau akan tau,"

Tao mendengus, tapi selanjutnya ia tertawa dan menyesap coklatnya.

"Aku jadi benar-benar tidak sabar,"

.

.

.

Tao tidak menyangka Kris akan membawanya kesini. Ke sebuah taman yang terbilang cukup sepi—karena letaknya yang tersembunyi di balik kota Seoul.

Taman ini terlihat indah karena sisa-sisa salju yang masih berada di tanah, namun rumput mulai terlihat dari balik salju tersebut. Bahkan daun-daun di pohon mulai menghijau sedikit dan bunga-bunga yang masih cukup sudah muncul dari balik tanah. Taman ini seperti berada di antara musim dingin dan musim semi.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" pertanyaan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao yang sedang mengagumi taman tersebut.

"Ini indah sekali. Aku suka sekali," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Kris tersenyum kecil, lalu menggenggam tangan Tao, "Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Baguslah kalau kau suka,"

Tao sedikit menyipitkan matanya, "Jalan-jalan? Kukira ini _kencan,_"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau bisa bilang begitu," katanya kikuk.

Tao tertawa kecil, lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kris, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai acara jalan-ja—ah tidak, acara kencan kita, Hm?"

Dua sejoli itu tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka dan mulai berjalan dengan tangan yang bertautan. Mengelilingi taman itu dan membicarakan segalanya.

"Kau tahu Kris? Kau adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui,"

"Benarkah? Walaupun aku pernah mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Tentu saja, kan sudah kita bilang kita akan saling—"

_**Deg. **_

Tao menelan ludahnya, _tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang. _

"—kita akan saling menyembuhkan," Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mukanya perlahan mulai memucat.

Kris tertawa, "Aku mencintaimu, Taozi,"

_**Deg**_

_Aku mohon biarkan aku membalas ucapannya itu. _

"Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Dan saat itulah Kris menyadari keadaan Tao yang mulai memucat dan memegangi dadanya. Kris tersentak, "Ti-tidak Taozi, bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit sekarang,"

Tangannya gemetar saat ia membawa Tao ke mobilnya, dan segera mengendara dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya, _Tao harus selamat. _

Ia nyaris tidak bisa mengemudi dengan fokus, mengetahui kekasihnya sedang berada didalam kondisi berbahaya. Sialnya ia memilih taman yang lokasinya jauh dari rumah sakit. Kata-kata kasar senantiasa keluar dari mulutnya saat ia melihat lampu merah, ataupun kemacetan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat Tao yang semakin erat memegangi dadanya, kelihatan sekali ia sudah kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah, Tao," ujarnya. Tangannya menghantam klakson ketika melihat lampu sudah berubah hijau dan mobil didepannya tidak kunjung berjalan. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Tao yang mulai gemetar tak terkendali, dan bibirnya yang memucat.

Kris langsung memarkir mobilnya ketika mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit, dan saat Tao ambruk, Kris hanya bisa berteriak minta tolong agar unit UGD segera menolong pujaan hatinya.

_Bagaimanapun caranya, Tao harus tetap hidup. Kris tidak siap jika ia ditinggal sekarang._

.

.

.

"Kris!"

Yang dipanggil menengok, dan mendapati Victoria berlari kearahnya. Wanita itu tampil berantakan—kentara sekali ia segera menuju kemari saat Kris menghubunginya. Matanya sembab dan bahkan tasnya tak terselempang dengan benar.

"Sabar _jiejie_, Tao akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kris menenangkan kakak perempuan Tao itu yang sedikit lagi sudah akan menangis, walau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya. Victoria terduduk di bangku ruang tunggu, menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, bergumam sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti 'bagaimana bisa' dan 'seharusnya aku tahu'.

Kris menjadi menyesal, andai saja ia tidak mengajak Tao pergi jalan-jalan dengannya, pasti tidak akan begini. Andai saja ia tidak memilih taman yang lokasinya jauh dari rumah sakit, pasti Tao sudah tiba disini lebih cepat. Andai saja ia menyadari gejalanya dari awal, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja—

"Kris-ssi?"

Keduanya tersentak saat dokter keluar dari kamar Tao. Victoria segera berdiri, "Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"Apa anda keluarganya?"

"Saya kakaknya. Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?"

"Keadaan Tao-ssi baik-baik saja, untuk beberapa saat ini. Tapi saya ragu apabila Tao-ssi tidak mendapatkan cangkok jantung dalam waktu dekat, bisa fatal akibatnya,"

Victoria dan Kris sama-sama menahan nafas, berharap itu semua hanya mimpi.

"Apa.. Apa kami bisa menemuinya?" kali ini Kris yang bicara.

"Tentu, tapi sekarang Tao-sshi sedang dalam keadaan koma. Kami akan berusaha menemukan cangkok jantung yang sesuai untuk Tao-sshi. Saya permisi," dokter itu melenggang dari koridor itu. Menyisakan Victoria yang mulai terisak dan Kris yang masih hanyut dalam perkataan dokter itu.

Ia menyeret kakinya kearah pintu, dan membukanya seraya mengajak Victoria masuk. Yang pertama ia lihat hanyalah tubuh Tao, berlapis baju Rumah Sakit, dengan infus dan masker oksigen serta beberapa alat kedoktersan di tubuhnya. Melihat ini membuat hati Kris serasa tertohok, dan ia menahan air mata yang sedikit lagi akan menetes.

Victoria menguatkan dirinya dan mendekat kearah Tao. Mengelus surai pirang itu, ia kembali meneteskan air mata. "_Didi _bodoh," bisiknya, "Sudah tahu keadaanmu seperti ini," Victoria menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih kuat daripada ini Tao, aku tahu," Victoria mengelus lengan Tao dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Bertahanlah, _Jiejie _akan mendapatkan cangkok jantung untukmu," lalu ia memberikan kecupan di dahi Tao, bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang menderas.

Kris bisa merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat ia mendengar suara parau Victoria yang berbisik, "_Jiejie _menyayangimu,"

"Kris?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya, "Ya, _jiejie_?"

Victoria menghapus air matanya, "Aku akan ke kafetaria membeli makanan untuk kita berdua. Jagalah Tao sebentar,". Kris mengangguk dan Victoria tersenyum sembari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Tao, dan menggenggam tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan Kris menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu pergi jauh-jauh," ia menaikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mata dengan iris coklat gelap itu tertutup rapat, dan dadanya naik turun dengan stabil—walau Kris tahu jika para dokter terlambat, bisa saja kekasihnya sudah tidak bernafas.

"Aku akan mendapatkan bantuan untukmu, Tao. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu," pria itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Tao. Menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Muka Tao masih pucat, walau tidak sepucat saat Kris membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

"Bangunlah Tao, aku masih membutuhkanmu," bisiknya pelan. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan hatinya bisa bertahan melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang seperti ini. "Aku akan tetap menunggumu," Ia menggenggam semakin erat tangan Tao. Kris sendiri bisa merasakan kalau ia mulai gemetar.

"Aku mohon bangunlah.. Kau hanya mengajariku caranya mencintai orang lain, kau belum mengajariku caranya berhenti mencintai.." Kris berhenti sejenak, menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu,"

Dia mengecup lembut jari-jari lemah tersebut, dan meletakan dahinya di punggung tangan Tao. Membiarkan airmata mengalir, dan mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang sudah ditahannya. "Jangan pergi sekarang," ujarnya parau, "Aku belum siap kehilanganmu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah siap. Jadi bangunlah. Kau—Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini karena sudah meletakkanmu dalam bahaya, tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan kau harus tetap hidup. Aku masih..membutuhkanmu," Tetes air mata itu jatuh dan mengalir sebentar di pergelangan tangan Tao, sebelum akhirnya jatuh lalu berbekas di tempat tidurnya.

Kris menghela nafas sedih, berbisik "Aku mencintaimu," dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Tanpa mereka sadari, Victoria sedari tadi berdiri di balik pintu kamar, tersenyum pedih mendengarkan semua ucapan Kris.

.

.

.

Tao sudah koma selama 5 hari, dan Kris tidak tahu apa ia masih bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Hari ini ia datang dengan seikat bunga ditangannya, dan mengetuk pintu kamar Tao.

"Masuklah," suara Victoria terdengar dari dalam. Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tao masih terbaring koma dan alat-alat kedokteran masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia bergerak menuju vas bunga, mengeluarkan bunga yang lama dan memasukkan yang baru. Victoria ingin tersenyum melihat kepedulian Kris. "Bagaimana keadaannya, _jiejie_?" Tanya pria itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi lain tempat tidur Tao.

"Kondisinya sedikit lebih baik, hanya saja waktu kita semakin sedikit," ia menghela nafas. "Dia anak yang kuat, kau tahu?" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut adiknya perlahan.

Kris mengangguk, "Dia mengubah hidupku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku kalau tidak ada dia,"

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah dengar,"

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya, "_jiejie _menguping?"

"Hei bagaimana mungkin aku masuk saat kau sedang mencurahkan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Well, sebenarnya bukan mencurahkan perasaan lagi,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan dia sudah punya hubungan. Maksudku seperti—pacaran?"

Victoria nyaris tersedak ramennya, dan ia segera mengambil air yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kenapa—" dia menarik nafas, "—kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa dia juga tidak memberitahuku?" ujarnya sembari menunjuk kearah Tao.

Kris mendatarkan mukanya, "kukira _jiejie _sudah tau," Victoria menepuk dahinya, "aku dikalahkan oleh adikku sendiri,"

Kris tersenyum tipis lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Tao, "_Jiejie_, kau ada perkiraan kapan dia akan bangun?"

Mendengar ini Victoria terdiam, "..Entahlah. Tapi yang aku tahu aku ingin dia bangun secepatnya—," Dia menatap Kris sejenak "—walau aku tahu 80% kemungkinan ia tidak akan bangun lagi,"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersentak, "Ka-kau jangan bicara begitu! Dia pasti akan bangun, aku tahu dia pasti akan bangun!" tanpa Kris sadari suaranya mulai meninggi. Wanita di depannya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Kris," dia menunduk.

"Aku sudah bersumpah akan menjaganya, meski itu harus kubayar dengan nyawaku sendiri itu tidak masalah," Kris menatap pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu, "Dia harus melanjutkan hidup,"

"Aku tahu Kris, aku tahu,"

.

.

.

Esok hari tiba dan Kris sedang berjalan kerumah sakit dengan buket bunga baru ditangannya. Ia berharap dalam hati agar hari ini Tuhan membangunkan Taonya dari tidur panjangnya. Yah atau mungkin lebih baik lagi, ada cangkok jantung yang sesuai untuk Tao. Membayangkan wajah bahagia Tao saat ia tahu dirinya bisa hidup dengan normal kembali membuatnya tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar untuk sampai dirumah sakit. Melihat lampu berubah merah, ia mulai menyebrangi jalan.

Mungkin saja hari ini mukjizat itu terjadi?

Ia akan melihat Taonya yang terbangun dari koma, melihat Tao yang kembali tertawa, melihat Tao yang bisa kembali berjalan-jalan dengannya, melihat Tao berada dalam dekapannya, melihat Tao yang selalu mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu' setiap hari hanya untuknya, melihat Tao—sosok yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Sayangnya ia tidak melihat truk yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Lalu yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Ia sadar—walau pandangannya mulai buram. Kris bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir dari wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan kaki—mungkin sudah patah.

Nafasnya agak tercekat mengingat Tao. _**"Maaf Taozi, aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu hari ini," **_

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum mengingat wajah kekasihnya. Mungkin ia sudah bersumpah akan menjaganya, tapi kalau ia tidak bisa memenuhi sumpahnya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kehidupan Tao.

"Dokter.." ia memanggil lemah salah satu dokter yang ada disitu.

"Ya?' dokter tersebut kelihatannya terkejut melihat korban yang sudah terluka parah masih bisa berbicara.

"Maukah.. maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

.

.

.

20 Februari, 2013.

Sinar putih dari lampu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilihat pemuda itu saat ia bangun. Selanjutnya adalah orang-orang yang juga berbaju putih—dokter—segera mengerumuninya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Tao—si pemuda itu—segera menyadari kalau ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

Setelah para dokter itu selesai memeriksanya, sang Kakak masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, "_Jiejie..." _bisiknya lemah. Kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Victoria melangkah dan memeluk adik kesayangannya dan menangis bahagia, "Tao-ya.. _Jiejie _merindukanmu,"

"Apa.. yang terjadi?"

Victoria tersenyum lembut, tapi Tao bisa melihat ada pancaran kesedihan dari matanya—atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Kau sudah mendapat cangkok jantung baru, Tuhan sudah memberikan mukjizatnya untukmu," mendengar ini Tao bisa merasakan air mata kebahagiaan keluar dari matanya.

Ia tidak percaya ia sudah bisa hidup seperti biasa sekarang. Tak ada lagi obat, tak ada pemeriksaan, tak ada rasa sakit. Kris harus tahu ini—tunggu, _**dimana Kris?**_

"_Jiejie.. _dimana Kris?"

Victoria terhenyak. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat adiknya pasti menanyakan hal ini.

"Apa dia selalu menjagaku saat aku tertidur? Apa dia sedang ke kantin sekarang? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu tentang cangkok jantung ini. Dimana dia? Aku sangat merindukannya,"

Perlahan Victoria menundukkan kepalanya, "Tunggulah disini sebentar, ZiTao,"

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk, dan mendudukkan dirinya sambil menunggu Victoria yang sedang keluar. Mungkin Victoria sedang menjemput Kris, memintanya kemari. Tao menutupi kedua wajahnya yang memerah memikirkan semua khayalannya. Kris yang akan membuka pintu ini, Kris yang akan memeluknya, Kris yang akan memberitahunya bahwa ia mencintainya, Kris—

"Tao-ssi?"

Tao menengokkan kepalanya saat pintu dibuka. Sayangnya itu bukan Kris. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa kecewa di hatinya.

"Ah perkenalkan, aku Dr. Lee, yang mengurusmu saat kau koma,"

"Dokter, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

Dr. Lee menghela nafas, "Kau sudah mendapat cangkok jantung baru, dan dua minggu lagi kau akan bisa beraktifitas seperti normal lagi,"

"Siapa? Siapa yang memberikan jantungnya untukmu?"

"Laki-laki itu, dia.. pacarmu?" _**Apa?**_

"Maksudmu.. Kris?"

_**Tidak. Kumohon jangan jawab ya. Kumohon. **_

Dr. Lee tersenyum sedih lalu mengangguk. Saat ini Tao bisa merasakan dunianya sudah runtuh.

"Kris kecelakaan 4 hari yang lalu, saat ia sedang berjalan kesini menjengukmu. Pihak Rumah Sakit sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk menolongnya, tapi dia sudah tidak tertolong. Saat di ambulans dia berbicara padaku, memintaku berjanji satu hal,"

"_**Berjanjilah Dokter, jika aku tidak bisa melewati ini, ambillah jantungku dan sumbangkan pada Zitao. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya, dan aku mencintainya. Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisinya untuk menjaga dan mencintainya, tapi setidaknya aku sudah membuatnya merasakan hidup kembali. Ia boleh membenciku setelah ini, tapi bilanglah padanya jangan pernah melupakan aku. Aku sudah sering merasa tidak berguna, jadi aku akan memberikan semampuku untuk menolongnya,"**_

Air mata sudah jatuh dari mata indah remaja itu saat ia mendengar cerita Dr. Lee. Kris, orang yang sangat dicintainya, sudah memberikan segalanya hanya untuk dirinya. Ia hanya bisa terisak dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya yang terteku, menangisi kesalahannya dan _orang itu. _

"Aku menyetujui permintaannya itu, dan dia memintaku untuk menulisimu surat," Dr. Lee meletakan sebuah amplop putih di meja dekat tempat tidur Tao, "Dia sudah pergi, dia tidak berhasil melewati ini. Tapi dengan perginya ia bisa menyelamatkan dirimu. Jantungnya cocok. Jangan bersedih, Tao-ssi, aku tahu dia bahagia sudah menolongmu,"

Dr. Lee hanya bisa memandang kasihan kepada Tao, ia nyaris bisa merasakan betapa tertekannya pasiannya yang satu ini. "Saya permisi dulu, Tao-ssi," sand Dokter mengakhiri percakapannya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu lalu member tahu Victoria untuk memberi Tao waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_**Aku minta maaf, Kris. **_

Pemuda itu meraih amplop yang diberikan oleh Dr. Lee tadi, dan dengan gemetar membukanya.

'_**Untuk : Huang Zi Tao **_

_**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, pergi tanpa memberitahukanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah menemukan cangkok jantung yang tepat untukmu kan? Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga janjiku, Maaf aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisimu, maaf aku meninggalkanmu.. **_

_**Tapi kau sudah bisa hidup bahagia sekarang. Kau tidak perlu bersedih, kau tahu aku melakukan ini semua karena aku mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatiku. **_

_**Aku sudah bersumpah bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan inilah yang kulakukan, merelakan jiwaku untuk dirimu. Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku, Taozi. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Dari pertama kita bertemu, di hari Natal, kau sudah mengubahku. Hidupku, cara pandangku terhadap dunia, kau sudah melakukan perubahan besar padaku. **_

_**Aku tidak lagi membeli obat tidur, ataupun menyayat tanganku sendiri. Itu semua karenamu. Aku melakukannya karena aku selalu ingin berada di sisimu. Menjagamu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku.**_

_**Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku akan selalu mengingat semua tentang kita. Kau mungkin akan membenciku setelah ini, tapi ingatlah aku selalu—di dalam hatimu. **_

_**Kita, dua orang yang terluka, akhirnya bisa saling menyembuhkan. Walau di akhir aku yang harus pergi, aku rela. Aku rela asalkan kau bahagia nantinya, meski bukan bersamaku.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Dari : Kris Wu'**_

Tao menggenggam erat surat yang ditulis untuknya. Air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya, membasahi kertas surat tersebut dan tempat tidurnya. Isakan yang menyayat hati terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Andai saja Kris ada disini, ia pasti sudah memeluknya erat, terisak di dadanya, dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Sudah terlambat.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu.." _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**There's a light**_

_**There's the sun**_

_**Taking all the shattered ones**_

_**To the place we belong**_

_**And his love will conquer all.. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku akan tetap mengenangmu, selamanya.." _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yes, His love will conquer all.. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N : ASDFGHJKL ANGST APA INI /flips table /flips house /flips gedung SM /flips universe sumpah ini angst gagal, tapi siapapun yang sudah baca, MAKASIH BANYAK SUDAH MAU BACA FF GAGAL INI ;A;

Lastly, mind to review?^^


End file.
